


[Podfic of] What a Beast is Mankind

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everyone thinks Parker is severed when they first meet her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] What a Beast is Mankind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What a Beast is Mankind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623715) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Beta by podcath. Cover by kalakirya.

Length: 8:55  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20a%20Beast%20is%20Mankind.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20a%20Beast%20is%20Mankind.m4b)


End file.
